


Drabble #1

by Fox



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-06
Updated: 2004-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox/pseuds/Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He makes a promise to a widow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not now, nor have I ever been, J.K. Rowling.

He makes a promise to a widow.

One of her surviving children is maimed, and one is blind; all are bitter. Her friends, and theirs - and his - are gone: dead, or fled, or in prison. Her house is ruined, the bits of it still standing now haunted by far less pleasant things than ghosts.

Her husband was to lead them, but the bleakest irony is that his loss may be the stem that turns the tide. The people's outrage at the death of that gentle man may be the key to victory.

_I swear, in his memory, that we'll win._

**Author's Note:**

> Livejournal user MusesFool supplied first lines of a bunch of her fics and encouraged people to write drabbles on them. This one (obviously?) came from a fic about Sam Seaborn in _West Wing_, but I made it into a drabble about the Weasleys.


End file.
